Unexpected Intrusion
by RuthlessTrixster
Summary: Bellatrix/Draco; TrioEra; Bellatrix gasped and ran to the window the over looked the front lawn of the Estate and she stuck to the glass, pressing her cheek to the glass. "Do you see that! What is that!"
1. A screech and plead

My second publicized role play turned fanfic.  
I don't think it will get any worse than T since its Draco and Bellatrix, but rating may change as I get closer to finishing

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Brilliant JKR, not I. I hold no claim over them.

_**Cast of Characters;**_  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Draco Malfoy  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (mentioned only)  
Lord Voldemort  
Rodolphus Lestrange  
The Trio (Mentioned only)

More as this fanfic evolves.

Please R&R

-Trixster

* * *

It was mid June; the Death eaters were on a temporary hiatus while awaiting their next assignment from the dark lord. The Lestranges were staying in at their Estate, anxiously awaiting word from their Lord. The others all went to their respected homes and Manors, all doing the same thing...waiting. Lucius had recently been sent to Azkaban because of his failure at the department of mysteries and that left Narcissa extremely distraught. Bellatrix paced back and forth in the foyer to the estate and Rodolphus perched in the archway holding a glass of fire whiskey. "Bella, when he is ready the mark will burn and we will know. No please, take time to relax as I have done." He said with a small sigh of irritation. "NO" Bellatrix nearly screamed "WE SHOULDN'T BE RELAXING! WE SHOULD BE PREPARING FOR WHATEVER HE BIDS OF US!" Her words came out in a hiss and her face twisted into a glare that anyone would be a fool to try and challenge. Rodolphus rolled his eyes and gently swished the contents of his glass and turned to leave the room "How can you prepare for the unknown, Bellatrix, answer me that." He spoke under his breath to low for her to hear. Bellatrix gasped and ran to the window the over looked the front lawn of the Estate and she stuck to the glass, pressing her cheek to the glass. "Do you see that?! What is that?!" She pointed out the window and then turned to look at Rodolphus who was now behind her looking in the direction of the spot that she was pointing at. "Well, blimey I would assume its an owl.." He scratched at his head, confused. "He wouldn't send anything by owl...that's bloody crazy." Bellatrix murmured. "I don't believe so..." Rodolphus said back. A muddy brown owl creeped closer to the Manor, now they could both see a coiled piece of paper that was tied to its left foot. When it reached the house, Bellatrix slowly opened the door tugging quickly at the owls' foot to pull the letter off, causing it to shriek loudly. She quickly came in and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. "What is it Bella?" Rodolphus asked. Bella stared at the wrapped letter with her name in script along it.

Mrs. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange

She slowly tore the ribbon that was wrapped around it and unwound it.

Bella,

Dearest sister I plead that you will not be upset with me as I find this to be my only option under the present circumstances. I will make this short and to the point, sister, as I know you probably wont read through the entire letter, but I need you to watch Draco for me. I am unable to provide for him the way a mother should as I am simply just too effected by Lucius' imprisonment that I have been completely useless to him. I hope you understand. I mean I could hardly send him to our other sister...that would be preposterous.

With Love,  
Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

"Oh bloody hell." Bellatrix groaned. "What is it Bella? News from the Lord?" Rodolphus was sincerely interested in what was in the confines of her hands, slowly being twisted with anxiety. "Cissy. She says that she is sending Draco here for the remainder of the hiatus for the Death Eaters. He will arrive in a few days." Bella spoke harshly; her halfway lover was starting to annoy her with the array of questions "Oh Hell. What is he? Twelve? What do you even know about taking care of a child? What is he even going to do here, school is out of session and we don't exactly have a pile of toys sitting in the corner." Rodolphus ranted in a low harsh voice. "Rodolphus SHUT IT!" Bellatrix screeched trying to get him to shut his mouth long enough. "What!?" He yelled back at her. "There's nothing we can do about it now! He's coming here and we'll have to make due, and by the way you old coot he's seventeen." Bellatrix was becoming irritable at the inconvenience of the situation. She always thought her sister was a fool to marry that incapable Lucius, why should she be surprised that he ruined the dark lords plans and got himself locked up. She growled under her breath and stormed off into the opposite room.


	2. Without a goodbye

I have added a co-writer/beta for this fanfic. x]

Meet Mister Draco L. Malfoy - /dragonofbadfaith

:D We are currently writing this as a storyline for Myspace role play and as we get further, this fic will be uploaded.  
Be patient loves as we are working diligently together to make this fic the best it can absolutely be.

So here you are, Dracos debut:

-Trixster

* * *

  
It was hardly an ideal situation; having Lucius in prison but it was one which Draco had learned to accept. Unfortunately, it was not something Narcissa had learned to accept and she was most distraught, writing daily owls to Azkaban, begging for her husband's release. All of these letters had been returned, each without having been read. Draco – as well as many others – had told her on numerous occasions that it would be okay, that the Dark Lord would have Azkaban in his grips in mere weeks and that, without a doubt, Lucius would be home and safe by the time the Hogwarts Express left on September the first. But no matter how much consolidation Narcissa seemed to get, nothing calmed her although Avery had done a good job with three bottles of firewhiskey and a very strong cigarette. Each day she fussed for hours on how 'her Lucius' had been made scapegoat once again – Draco had wanted to point out that, last time, his father had gotten away from his charges Scot-free making this the first time he had been the proverbial scapegoat but he thought better of it. His mother was manic as it was, he did not need to anger her – and, each day, she would panic at least seven or eight times an hour that Draco too would be carted off to Azkaban. He had once joked that perhaps they could request a family cell but this had left him with a scorching mark on his chest and a hole in his favorite sweater.

But her manic days were much better than the other times; days where she simply refused to leave her bedroom claiming that there was no need now her love was gone. During these days, there was absolutely nothing worth doing other than leaving her to it. And that was exactly what Draco had done on that particular day in the middle of June.

He had busied himself by reading one of his father's books in the library; a particularly well thumbed copy of a book detailing just how important dragons were to potion making, written by Draco's grandfather. Many said that Draco had been named after the star but he knew the truth: his father was absolutely insane and loved dragons so much that he had been called the Latin name for the beast. The book was, at best, mediocre but it had captivated his interest and prevented him from thinking about his mother, alone and depressed in her bedroom. He had just moved to turn the page, however, when the library door opened, his mother standing in the doorway wearing a thick travelling cloak, muggle trousers and what looked like negligee. "I think that, perhaps…" she sniffed loudly and dabbed at her eyes with a crisp, white handkerchief adorned with 'LM'. "Draco, you know your father and I love you…"

Draco closed the book. Any conversation which had began with 'You know your father and I love you' had always ended badly. The first one he could remember was when his mother had taken his toy broomstick away from him when he was five years old after he had dragged a stray cat, by the tail, the whole way home, its face scuffing along the ground while he hovered along, removing the poor feline of any life. The second conversation starting with that line had resulted in him agreeing that, this summer, he was going to be stupid enough to land himself with a dirty great dark mark on his left forearm. But, nevertheless, he listened. "I don't think that while your father is in prison that it's…normal for you to be here," she began and, while Draco wanted to tell her that their family could hardly put claim to being normal, he remained silent. "This is why I've written to your Aunt Bellatrix." Draco's eyebrow rose. "You'll be going…going…" And before she could finish her sentence, the witch broke down into tears.

"Going where, mother?" Draco asked, but he needn't have bothered. Part of him had seen it coming, really, ever since he had gotten home from Hogwarts. And so he had no resistance to his mother's request. In fact, when the witch finally broke down, clutching at her cloak and sobbing 'Come home, Lucius' he simply stepped past her, gathered his things – as well as a few things that weren't his, merely because they caught his interest – and left for his aunt's house without so much as a goodbye. He hadn't expected a particularly grand welcome; Bellatrix and her husband had no children and had, indeed, expressed no interest in having any.


End file.
